Arendelle's Special Blend
by kindagirly
Summary: Written by askprincessbonniebubblegum1 "Fic based on coffee shop AU, not incest" Anna plays regularly at the Arendelle Cafe, one day she receives a lovely note from a secret admirer Snowflake.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

It was early in the afternoon and a busy day in Arendelle Cafe. Anna was adjusting the strings on her guitar.

"Looks like its gonna be a big performance today eh?", her friend Kristoff said brushing his messy blonde hair with his hulk like fingers.

"Yeah, the gig of the ages", the ginger haired girl giggled.

"The tips are gonna be great you know? Go get 'em, tiger!"

"Hehe yeah"

**Chapter 1: Elsa's POV**

"I don't understand how you got this job? you're terrible at this...", Hans mocked my latest article.

"Whats wrong with it this time?" I huffed, Hans was my co-worker, we both wrote the small unpopular column 'Life Opinions'. I loved writing for this newspaper but Hans always saw errors in my work.

"Its just bland, you don't put any heart into it and its just TERRIBLE! Every single way possible! its-" I began to zone out to his criticism. Hans was such a bitch, although no one ever believed me really; to most he was prince charming, polite kind, good looking, I shuddered at the thought of how most of the women in the office thought he was good looking "-I just can't believe how? Anyway just go, leave me to correct your constant mistakes". With that he waved me off, I quickly left the room, that jerk always ruined my day.

As i pressed the button for the lift, my short friend Olaf skipped towards me, "Hey Elsa!", he called.

"Hey, Olaf", I forced a smile.

"What's up? Hans being a little bitch again?", he joked.

"Yeah, although I zoned out to most of what he said", I giggled.

"That sucks, I really gotta get him a boyfriend" Olaf had a theory that the reason why Hans was so horrible was because he was secretly gay.

"He's not gay, you know", I giggled "he has a woman fiancée"

"I bet you twenty pounds he's gay", we both stepped into the lift. "Those sideburns scream gay",  
I burst out laughing, Olaf always knew what to say to uplift my mood. "Anyway Elsa, do you wanna go get some coffee?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

We entered the cafe, it was packed solid and it looked like we may not get a seat.

"Man its really full today... ok you can listen to what's her name, she's playing today; I'm gonna get us some coffee, see ya soon!", with that, Olaf skipped to the overly long line.

I walked around the large cafe toward the small crowd of people, I tiptoed behind a tall woman. At the stage sitting on a little wooden stool was a beautiful ginger girl, she had teal eyes and so many freckles! I began to blush, wow she's just wow...

The red haired girl began to speak, her voice cute and a bit high pitched "Hello, well I'm Anna and today I'll be playing you lot a cover of this song I love called Love Song by Sara Bareilles", she strummed her guitar gently and began to sing:

"_Head under water_  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_  
_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_  
_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_  
_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_"

Oh god her voice is that of an angel! I continued to watch her in amazement.

"_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_"

She really is gorgeous, I wonder what she's like in person? I bet she's really cute and funny.

"_I learned the hard way_  
_That they all say things you want to hear_  
_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,_  
_Your help just hurts_  
_You are not what I thought you were_  
_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_  
_Made me think that I need this too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_"

Marry me please marry me, god! I dont even know this girl...and I want to marry her?

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_  
_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_  
_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today_"

She finished the song smiling at the crowd, our eyes quickly met but the connection was lost the second the crowd cheered and clapped. I quickly joined them, cheering loudly and clapping till my hands were sore. I really wanted to get her attention; Jesus, Elsa, you just met the girl, you didn't even meet her you just kinda stood there and stared at her.

"Thank you, thank you!", the beautiful redhead squeaked in delight. "I, er, I play here everyday, same time really, and yeah... enjoy your coffees!", she smiled running to the backdoor behind the counter.

_Wow_, that was all I could think, just _wow_...

"ELSA!", I jumped as Olaf surprised me with a big hug from behind, "Warm hugs!". I laughed and turned around to hug him back. "Girl what's up with your face? Are you scared I got you the wrong order? It's ok, I think I got it right".

I giggled, "No, its just that I saw someone...". I began to think of teal eyes again

"Oooh, who?", Olaf questioned.

"Oh just... someone cute, like, yeah". I blushed.

"Wait, cute?! You have a crush", his eyes opened wide, "WHO DO YOU LIKE? YOU LIKE SOMEONE, WOW".

I quickly shushed my loud friend, it was weird for me to like someone; I was very restricted when it came to people. I've had crushes before, but honestly, nothing to make me blush this much.

"I've had crushes before"

"Celebrities don't count"

"Oh, so Scarlett Johansson doesn't count?", _she's no Anna though_.

"Anyway, who's the girl you like?"

I nodded to Anna who had now appeared behind the counter.

"Oh Anna? Oh yeah she always sings here, nice girl", he jumped in excitement again, "YOU SHOULD TALK TO HER!"

I blushed, he was being so loud "I-I cant..."

"Oh come on I'll help you talk? Don't you know how to talk? You can talk right?", he joked.

"She's too cute...", I looked at my feet.

"Oh, well... hmmm why don't you leave her a note?", he quickly got out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and handed it to me, "just leave it like, I dunno... on her stool or something"

I nodded sheepishly, I used his back to write my short note. Okay, Elsa, do you tell her you like her? No, she's probably straight... okay... say she's pretty, yeah good... oh, and compliment her voice. Do I sign my name, leave a number, or...? Argh. I finished writing the note, folded it up, and wrote her name on the back. I Stealthily placed it on her stool, hopefully she'll see it.

"Oh snap, Elsa you gotta get back to work! Don't want Hans having another hissy fit", Olaf said grabbing my hand dragging me out the cafe. I quickly took one final glance at Anna, who was busy now serving a customer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Anna's POV**

My day of work was coming to an end, I huffed clearing another table. Today had been extremely busy at the cafe, which was great for tips but it required me actually work hard for once; not that I cared much, I loved this job and I've been working here since I got kicked out of college a third time...honestly how the hell does someone get kicked out of Music, IT and Gaming? Oh I remember! I didn't turn up for the classes, I chuckled to myself. When I had told my dad how I've been kicked out a third time, he didn't bother getting angry he just burst out laughing. College really wasn't for me I guess. Working was better though, I made money and worked along side my best friend, and I would get to meet hot guys sometimes.

I moved towards my "stage" (it was hardly a stage it was just a stool sitting randomly in the middle of the cafe), it had been kristoff's idea I play in the afternoon; he was a really great friend, if things had been different I would have probably dated him, but I had known him since I was a little baby and our parents were very close, so it would be like being with my brother. My thoughts trailed off as I noticed a piece of paper with my name on it, on my stool. "Huh?" I picked it up opening the folded paper, it read:

_"Hey, I saw you playing today and I must say: wow. Your voice is that of an angel, you play the guitar so skillfully as well. When I was younger I tried learning the guitar, it was an epic fail. PS you are also extremely beautiful_."

I searched the paper looking for a name but only saw it was signed with drawing of a snowflake; whoever this snowflake person was, they were skilled in drawing. "Hey Kris!" I called out.

My giant friend soon came out of the kitchen. "Whats up?" he dried his hands on his apron. Kristoff always did the washing up, originally it was my job to do but after I smashed seventeen plates he decided to take over.

"I got a note, from snowflake?", I handed him the note "Any idea who he could be?"

He read through the note and shrugged "Looks like our little Anna has a secret admirer"

I grinned, who was this snowflake? What did they look like? Were they a guy or girl even? I imagined my dream guy: tall, fair and handsome and swooned at the thought of a prince charming. But then again I'd already had experience with a "prince charming" and how did that end? Me crying for months, because it turns out he was just using me to write a freaking article for something stupid. I sighed, he was a jerk...

"You know, it was probably one of those college students...although I haven't seen those guys in here recently", Kristoff added, rubbing his chin trying to remember all of the new customers from today. "There was some old Spanish lady... there was a pretty blonde chick, er... oh! A skinny guy wearing humongous glasses. Any of them stand out to you?"

"Not really, although I saw the guy in the glasses, they were crazy big!",I giggled "But no". I played with my braid "No one stood out as my snowflake" "Your snowflake?" "Yes, my snowflake", I smiled and began to wonder why it was signed with a snowflake...why a snowflake? Was this some kind of clue? Maybe they liked winter? Probably. Maybe snowflake was their name? No, it can't be... can that be a name? "Kristoff, can snowflake be a name? Like a real name?"

He chuckled "No way, I mean yeah some people name their kids weird names but I highly doubt he'd be called snowflake".

"He?!", I jumped in excitement "You DO know who it is!"

"Or she? I dunno!" Kristoff shrugged grinning at me. I punched his arm hard "Ow! What the hell?"

"I thought you knew more!", I crossed my arms and huffed "Don't you ever let me get excited again!", I scolded.

"Fine fine, I'll never let you be excited again", he rubbed his arm "for a tiny girl you sure do hit hard".

"Whatever, dude", I turned around and looked at the clock, it was now 7pm. I grinned, I could finally go home. "Looks like I get to go home!" I jumped happily.

"Nope", Kristoff gave me an evil grin.

"What?! But work is finished!"

"You're getting excited, I said I'll never let you be excited again, so no home time"

I pouted "Pweeease"

He laughed "Fine ok, but don't get too excited, ok? I mean it"

I nodded, my face stern. I took off my apron and went to go grab my coat and guitar from the back room and slowly walked back to the front door of the cafe. I quickly turned to Kristoff, with a huge grin plastered on my face, "I'm so excited to go home so I can eat my mum's famous lasagna", I squealed in joy.

"Hey! I said no more excitement!"

"Sorry!" I ran out of the cafe before shouting "Not sorry!".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kristoff's POV**

I stood by a window and watched Anna run off and then trip over and fall on a lady and apologize continuously.  
_Cute_, I chuckled. Anna was way too clumsy, I was cautious of her working here at the cafe. I must admit I still am, she's always managing to have at least one accident a day, today she dropped a cake on Mr. Stride's head. I smiled remembering her face, she's gorgeous... I sighed looking down, oh Anna how can I tell you I love you? We have known each other for years, I hadn't always been in love with her though. Maybe it was because of our age gap, three years can be pretty awkward when you're young.

The day I fell in love with her was the day she finished school, her friend Rapunzel threw a party in celebration of being finally "free". I was invited to the party, and I remember standing next to the fridge drinking beer with Eugene, Rapunzel's trouble making boyfriend, when Anna arrived. I can't put into words how she looked, all I could say was _wow_, she was wearing a pair of brown jean shorts and a green top, she had done her makeup beautifully and just wow. Ever since that night I had been in love with her, and just wished I knew how to tell her...

**Elsa's POV:**

I switched my sitting position on the sofa, _come on Elsa you have to write, you've be__en stuck on chapter 8 for __months! ugh!_ I've been wanting to write a novel but have been struck by a severe case of writer's block. I crashed my head down on a cushion, it was no use, I had a serious case of writer's block and now all I could think about was Anna.

Anna, Anna, Anna.

God she had taken over my head today! No girl has ever had such an effect on me, even my ex girlfriend Aurora who I was with for over two years. I wondered if Anna saw me, what would she think? Would she not care at all or would she act like me, a love stricken stalker?

I wonder what she thought of my note... what if she thought it was weird and creepy? My chest tightened, of course she would, wouldn't _you_, Elsa? I began to breathe heavily, what did I do? You idiot, you stupid fool! Now she's going to hate you! I began to wheeze from the panic attack I had given myself, _way to go Elsa_. I grabbed a paper bag from the coffee table, I always made sure I had one around me; I suffered from severe anxiety which caused a lot of attacks. I placed the bag to my mouth and took deep breaths, conceal it, don't feel it... conceal, don't feel...  
Soon I got my breath back to normal. When I was younger my father told me to conceal it, to not feel the fear. I miss my dad...

My mobile began to ring, it was Olaf.

"Elsa!" he shouted.

"Yes?"

"We've been invited to a very special party!"

"Ok..." I bit my nails, god I hated parties, too many people "why is it special?"

"It's a secret"

"Look Olaf you know I don't do parties..."

He cut me off "Ok fine, its special because Anna is going"

"What! Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, oh! And I've been doing some research on her and well I found her facebook page, her name is Anna Summers and she likes chocolate, like really really likes chocolate. It's actually kinda weird, most of her pictures are of her eating chocolate or chocolate she bought from the shops, there's over one hundred"

I giggled, god how much more cute can a girl get? "So did you add her or…?"

"No, no not yet, I might later, after the party but only maybeeeee…."

"What's up with the maybe? You said it weirdly?"

"Oh, no I didn't! Um no"

"Olaf?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just trust me"

"I really shouldn't but ok, I will only because you managed to get us invited to a party Anna is going to. Anyway how did you get us invites?" I questioned.

"Umm well you see... see you tomorrow!", and with that he hung up.

Damn it Olaf, what are you planning?

~~x~~

"Once again, Elsa, you fail to write something remotely decent!", Hans snarled at me.

"And once again, what's wrong with it?" I sighed.

"Everything!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need some coffee, maybe you could be useful once in your life and get me some coffee."

I laughed, "I'm not the coffee girl, get your own damn..." an idea came to my head, what if I _did_ become the office's coffee girl? I could see Anna everyday... "so what coffee do you want?" I smiled.

Hans looked at me suspiciously, "umm okay, I guess I'll get a latte" he slowly gave me money.

"Shouldn't be too long!" I said leaving the room to the next.

"Hey Olaf, Marshall, Merida, Mulan!" they turned to me, they all wrote the sports article, which made sense because they were all pretty athletic, except for Olaf; I really wasn't sure why he wrote for this article, maybe because his little brother Marshall wrote this too. "Do you guys want me to get you some coffee?"

"Oh, that would be great if you could", Merida said in her thick Scottish accent.

I quickly wrote down their orders to avoid any possible mistakes. I then moved to the fashion room, only Edna wrote for this article. As I entered the room, the tiny lady walked up to me and looked me up and down.

"Oh, darling you really must change your style, a pencil skirt and blouse makes you look like a dying old woman."

"Hi, Edna", I giggled, she was the Hans of fashion "I'm getting everyone coff-"

Edna cut me off. "Yes yes, a mocha will do", she shooed me out of the room.

"Wait Edna, you need to pay me for your ord-" she already closed the door on me "Never mind."

I made my way to the cafe, it wasn't as busy as yesterday, but it was still busy. I could see Anna, she was singing. God everything about her was so beautiful.

I waited in line to order, wanting to write to her again; I had post it notes with me. Finally it was my turn to order; at the counter in front of me was a giant blonde man, he looked rather familiar.

"What can I get you today then?"

I looked at my list of coffees "Uh, two lattes, two mochas one espresso and one cappuccino to go, please"

"Alright, just promise me not to drink it all in one go, I can't afford for another customer to have a heart attack", he joked.

"Does that happen often?" I smirked, handing him the money.

"Unfortunately, yes" He points out an old man with an oxygen tank sitting down reading a newspaper. "Old man Peters has a bad heart and has had three heart attacks here so far, we make sure he doesn't drink coffee or have a fry up, but sadly it doesn't help much though", he shrugs.

"That's terrible..." this guy is really nice... I wonder if he and Anna are close... _oh for goodness sake, Elsa!_ "I-I should let you serve these people behind me", I smiled weakly, standing aside while my coffee was being made by some dude with brown hair.

My eyes wandered to Anna, she had just finished her song. _She is so short_ I thought, _cute!_ She again disappears into the back room leaving behind her guitar inside and comes out again picking up several coffees.

"Uh, you ordered two lattes, two mochas and..." she asks me.

"Y-yes, thank you", I blush taking the coffee.

"Have a nice day!", she chimed, her face close up is gorgeous: I can see every single one of her freckles on her face, its so cute and oh lord her lips wow... I suddenly realize I'm staring "Uh... y-yes, you t-too", I stutter walking away. I swiftly hide behind a ridiculously large man and quickly got the post it notes out along with a pen, can't let Anna see me. Once I finish writing, I stick it onto the back of a nearby chair and went back to work.

~~x~~

I applied my red lipstick; Olaf was coming to my flat in a minute to take me to the party. Tonight I wanted to make Anna notice me. I wore a short ice blue dress, with heels to match and decided to have a single braid with the bangs pulled back. I had spent an hour debating whether or not I should wear purple eye shadow; I've been told in the past I look pretty with it but I was scared I would look like a hooker, with the red lipstick short dress and all, I decided in the end to take the risk.

There was a knock at my door, I went to open: Olaf stood there wearing this ridiculous snowman t-shirt.

"Wow, Elsa you look tall"

I laughed, I have always been much taller than him but in heels I truly towered over him.

"And you look kinda pretty, too, I guess?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt of a compliment.

"Am I too overdressed?" I asked nervously; I wanted to look perfect tonight, for Anna.

"Oh no, not at all, don't worry, girl, I'm sure Anna will think you look amazing", he smiled.

"So shall we get going?" I smiled leaving my flat and locking the door.

~~x~~

We soon arrived at the house and dear lord, it was a wreck. Outside, beer cans and food littered the floor, there was a girl throwing up a load, and the music was deafening. "Oh god", I said under my breath, my anxiety building up.

"Come on", Olaf grabs my hand and takes me to the back of the house, to an open window.

"Um, why are we here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Elsa, I love you, but I haven't been a hundred percent truthful to you. Now can you give me a boost into this window?"

"We're not invited are we?" I sighed.

"No we are not"

"I can't believe you"

"Yeah... boost?", he tried again, checking our surroundings so that no one would see.

"Fine!", I grunted helping him up into the house. I then handed him my heels and climbed in. We entered a pink bedroom, with a bunch of painting of lanterns. "Pretty", I whispered, putting my heels back on.

"Come on", Olaf drags me out of the room.

We make our way to the living room; it was full of people, all very drunk and possibly high on something.

"Be right back, you wait here, ok?" Olaf shouted, leaving me next to a table full of drinks; I nodded in response and grabbed myself a strawberry cider. I put the sweet drink to my lips and began to drink. Normally I didn't drink at all but tonight I needed some confidence if I was going to speak to Anna, where was she anyway?

I hear a cute squeal from behind me, I turn around and its Anna smiling at me, _fuck fuck fuck I'm not ready to speak to her._

"Hey, you look so familiar!", she said to me smiling, _f__uck fuck._

"Oh uh h-hey", I gaze into her amazing teal eyes, _fuck._

She strokes her chin "Hmm...oh, help a girl out, who are you?" she winks at me.

My jaw drops. Oh god she just winked at me, _Anna_ just winked at _me._ "Oh, y-you, I-", she quickly interrupts me.

"You must be Rapunzel's cousin!", she gives me a big hug.

_No_ "Yes" I responded automatically, _what the fuck, brain?_

"Emily, right?" she asks pulling away from our hug, our hug.

"Y-yes" _seriously what the hell, Elsa?_

"Oh god its so awesome to finally meet you! All Punz does is tell me cool stories about you."

"Oh yeah, cool, I'm glad Rapunzel tells you good stories about me and not the embarrassing ones" _might as well go with the flow._

"You're like my hero, I mean not my hero, I mean you sound epic and you're like, wow, this is awkward, not that you're awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous! Wait what?", she blushes.

My eyes widen, _HOLY CRAP THAT'S ADORABLE, and she just called me gorgeous wow…_

"Thank you, you are beautiful yourself", I smiled, keeping calm unlike my brain.

"Oh thank you b-but you look beautifuller", she paused, _god so cute_, "that's not even a real word...", she turns around and screams running towards a girl with short brown hair "Hey Rapunzel! I found your cousin Emily!"

_FUCK NO_.

I quickly ran to the nearest room, _why did you lie?_ Oh god! Oh god I can't breathe! _Conceal, don't feel… _I find myself now in a bathroom, there's a tall blonde guy pissing _oh come on!_

"Uh..." the guy turns to me, its the nice guy from the cafe.

_Oh for fuck's SAKE!_ I suddenly collapse and all around goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kristoff's POV**

I quickly ran to the side of the girl who fainted, carefully putting her in a recovery position, checking she hadn't hit her head.

"Fuck" I breathed; it was the beautiful blonde from the café. I checked her pulse and temperature, she seemed ok. Thank god I took first aid.

Roughly three minutes went by before her eyes began to flutter open. She's beautiful, I thought. "Welcome back" I grinned. She seemed to be checking our surroundings as if trying to remember what had happened. "Um... how do you feel?" I asked as I helped her sit up very slowly.

"I'm ok... bit dizzy..." she then tried to stand up but her legs gave. I quickly caught her and settled her down again.

"Easy, tiger" I put my hand on her shoulder "take it easy for a few minutes, ok?"

"o-ok" she said weakly

"So what happen back then?"

She shook her head slightly "It's nothing, really"

"Please, because it could be something I might have to carry you to the hospital for"

She smiled at me "it's fine; I just had a panic attack and fainted"

"You sure?"

"A hundred percent, this happens daily... well not the fainting but the attacks; this is the first time I've fainted since a couple of months ago"

"That sucks, what brought this on?"

"Just some people, no biggie" she shrugged.

"Want me to beat them up? I'm pretty strong, you know" I flexed my arm showing off my muscles.

She laughs, that's a pretty hot laugh...

"It's fine, it was my fault honestly" she then raised an eyebrow at me, _Damn!_ I wonder if this girl is single. "You look awfully familiar?"

"Well we met at the cafe today?" I laughed.

"No" she rolled her eyes "I mean at the cafe, I thought you looked familiar"

"Well I studied at the North Mountain College for a bit" I shrugged.

"Yes! That must be where I've seen you" she smiled happily, her eyes were ice blue "what did you study?"

"Literature, first aid and later music"

She paused looking at me hard "are you Christopher? The boy who Mr. Oaken threw out of class because you called him a crook?"

"Yep that's me" I said triumphantly "and my name is Kristoff, not Christopher"

"I'm Elsa" she explained. Elsa? I thought back to college… I remember there was a girl they would call 'ice queen' because she has a 'heart of ice', her name was Elsa, I swear it was.

"Wait... waits, YOU were the ice queen?" I looked her up and down "no way, you're not an ice queen you're far too nice for that" I winked at her causing her to blush a little.

"t-thank you" she looks away from my gaze "so um... how's work at the cafe?"

"Long hours, little pay" I shrug "so what does the nice queen do?"

"Nice queen?"

"Yes"

She met my eyes again and let out a little chuckle "well I work for the Southern Isle Newspaper where I write a little article"

"Wow that's awesome"

"Eh" she shrugs "my co-worker is a dick"

I laugh "what do they do?"

"Says my writing is terrible, that I'm stupid and comments on how much money I have" she scoffs "such a dick he is"

"Sounds it. So what article do you write?"

"The tiny one no one reads 'Life Opinions'"

"Hey my friend likes to read it" her mouth curled into a little smile "she really likes it, always reading it to me and saying:" I began to mimics Anna's voice "'oh Kristoff, the writer truly gets it! Why don't you read this more often? And blah, blah, blah" I laugh.

"Oh wow that's... wow" she smiles a blush forming on her cheeks "Are you single? I mean are you and this girl dating or... you said she's a friend I was just wondering if, you know" she blurts out.

Oh wow, she's into me.

"O-oh no, I'm single, she really is just my friend, Anna would never date me"

"GREAT" she shouts out in joy "I mean umm" she's really into me? Fuck yeah!

"Are you single?" I ask moving a little closer to her.

"Y-yes I am, bu-" the door suddenly swings open, revealing a large muscular man and on his shoulder sat a skinny man with a large nose.

"Quick, Elsa! We've been discovered! Quickly jump out the window!" the little man shouted.

"What the hell, Olaf?" Elsa demanded and then pointed to the larger man "and what the fuck is Marshall doing here?"

"There's no time to explain!" the small guy shouted.

The large man then grabbed her and ran out of the room; I quickly followed "Elsa!" I call out making sure she isn't being kidnapped.

"I'm ok! Bye, Kristoff!" she shouted before they ran into another room and out of my sight.

Wow, that Elsa girl, I really want to see her again. I set off to look for Anna and tell her about what just happened.

Eugene bumped into me "Dude, you seen two guys and a girl? They just totally gate crashed this party!" he asked me looking around for them.

So they weren't invited? Tut, tut, tut Elsa.

"Nope sorry, mate" I lied. I spotted Anna across the room dancing. "Hey Anna!" I called out walking towards her. She stops dancing as she spots me.

"Kristoff!" she ran towards me and gave me a big hug "you won't believe what happened!"

"The two guys and girl?" I chuckled

"Yeah! I spoke to the girl and she lied about being Punz's cousin, Emily…" she blushes "I told her how she was my hero! Ugh so awkward! She was pretty sexy though... wait what?" she giggles nervously "I mean she's hot but I don't fancy her or anything? Because I'm straight..."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Ok fine! I did fancy her!" she huffed "I'm a bit confused now..." she admitted.

"Aww! Our little Anna is gay, bless" I teased.

"I'm being serious here!" she bit her lip, god, she was cute when she did that.

"Ok, ok, ok" I placed my hand on her shoulder "it's just a little crush, it happens and often means nothing, and if you are bi, so what? Does it matter? No, it doesn't... plus I met her and she really is stunning so it's only natural you liked her"

She nodded "yes, yes you're right" I gave her a little hug. "So how was your meet with her?" she inquired.

"Well sorry to break your heart but she's pretty into me"

"Oh..." her little face fell but quickly lit up "well that's good! I mean ok I'm a little jealous but, you need a girl like _really_ need one, seriously been so many years dude, get in THERE!" she playfully punched my arm.

I laughed "whoa whoa easy there fiestypants, you're gonna break my arm"

**Anna's POV:**

I dragged myself to bed, it was like four in the morning. Kristoff had walked me home, we had both gotten pretty drunk tonight but the walk sobered me up a bit… there's also me throwing up in the kitchen also... I should have probably cleaned that up… meh, fuck it, I'm tired and I have work real soon. I groaned. _Ugh I have work soon_! At least work was better now that I had my snowflake, they had written to me again, and this time it was even cuter. It read:

_"Hey, it's me again. Your voice won't leave my head, well neither will your beautiful face, you seem too perfect"_

Again the note was signed with a snowflake. I wondered if my snowflake was as beautiful as the girl at the party although I doubt anyone that pretty would ever like me. Kristoff was a lucky man to have her like him. I sighed. I had to sleep but all I could think about was the people I like! _Sleep, Anna, go to sleep!_... heh... Jeff the killer, I chuckled to myself as my eyes began to close, _Jeff the killer... Jeff the killer kills people in their sleep... so does the rake..._my eyes shoot open_, why, brain? Why.._.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hans's POV**

Elsa had just finished typing up her work and came to show it to me; I had to admit, she was an amazing writer, a lot better than me, but there was no way in hell I would ever admit _that_ out loud.

"Why do you even bother showing me your work, Elsa? Its shit, no, _beyond shit_"

She rolled her eyes at me "if it's so shit, then why do you insist I write every day? Why don't you just go to the boss and make him fire me, hmm?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Oh, you don't think I've complained about you a thousand times?" It was true, I had made a dozen complaints about her to the boss, my older brother Eric, but he knew it was out of envy of her good writing to why I'd complain, so he'd just laugh me off every time; I mentally growled at him, he was a fool, he didn't deserve that job, _I_ did! I was far more worthy of it.

"Do you want a coffee?" Elsa spat.

"Would you please?!" I responded in a vicious tone, glaring into her ice blue eyes.

She then left the room after I handed her the money. God, I hated that stupid bitch. I huffed reaching into my pocket pulling out my mobile, my fiancée insisted I call her several times while I was at work. I searched for her name "Snow" and proceed to call her.

"Hey hunny" I tried to put on my best happy voice.

"Hey sweetie, how is work so far?" she asked happily.

"It's been ok, nothing special has happened"

"You sure?" her voice became a bit agitated.

_Here we go again_ "of course hunny"

"So if I called into your workplace they'll tell me you're there?"

"Where else would I be?"

"In bed with another woman" she snapped.

"No hunny no, you know I love you and only you" Lie.

"Good, I love you too" her voice began to calm down "I have to meet father for lunch now, call me back in a few hours please?" she pleaded.

"Will do, love you Snow"

"Love you more, bye."

I hung up on her, DEAR LORD I hated that over obsessed pathetic bitch, more then I hated Elsa; the only reason I put up with her was because she was extremely rich. I began to drool at the thought of her money, once we marry it'll be _my_ money, and at last I will be able to drop the prince charming act, the stupid cow would never dream of divorcing me. I laid back into my chair grinning evilly to myself.

**Elsa's POV**

I walked to the cafe with Olaf; he decided to tag along to apologize to me about the party the night before.

"I'm really sorry Elsa. Marshall wanted to come and he's way too big to climb through that window, so I had to sneak him through the back door. There was so many people, Elsa, I really didn't think you'd see Anna straight away" he explained looking at the floor.

"I fainted there, I fainted in a bathroom with a guy on my own, and that could've ended so badly"

"I know and I'm so so so sorry"

"It's fine, luckily he was a nice guy" I smiled remembering Kristoff "a very nice guy"

"What was his name again?"

"Kristoff"

"Oh... you know, you two looked a bit close… too close" Olaf giggled raising an eyebrow.

"What? No!" I laughed pushing my short friend playfully "we were just talking, he used to go to the same college as me, nothing happened" I said sternly, god Olaf would always get ridiculous thoughts and make a big deal out of nothing.

We soon arrived at the cafe, and we were about to enter before a thought hit me. _Anna._

"Crap!" I muttered.

"What?" Olaf asked looking at me confused.

"Anna, remember? I told you I lied to her and got caught out!" I began to panic but before it could get any worse I heard a voice from behind; it was Kristoff.

"Elsa!" he smiled at me warmly.

"Kristoff" I smiled back.

"I see you got home safe last night" he chuckled, his hazel eyes only on me.

"Yeah... uh sorry about what happened back there…" I said quietly looking down at my feet.

"Don't be, it made my night"

Olaf nudged me and whispered "I'll get you the coffees and you talk to your boyfriend" I nodded wanting to kick him hard, Kristoff was just a friend. Olaf then left us

"Your friends seem crazy, you know" Kristoff smirked.

"Yeah, I guess they are a bit" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you crazy too?" he joked.

"Maybe" I rose my eyebrow at him "you want to find out?"

"Very much" his voice was lowered.

_Crap_... did I just flirt? Oh god no no no it wasn't meant to come out like that no...

I cleared my throat "uh well give me a bow and arrow and lock me in a room with my co-worker" I joked nervously, that was a terrible response but I think it at least killed the flirting mood.

He burst out laughing "you remind me of my sister's friend, a hotter version though" he blushed.

"Oh uh thanks…err how many siblings do you have?" please stop flirting with me, I don't love you, I love Anna... wait... I _like_ Anna a lot, yeah that's right, not love, silly me...

"Nine; six brothers and three sisters, I'm the third eldest"

"Oh wow, that a lot"

"I come from a big family, a really big family. So what about you?"

"It's just me, literally just me; no family left" I shrugged, both my parents were only child so no uncles, aunts or cousins. My parents died when I was eighteen, it killed me to lose them and I was completely alone...

"Oh jeez I'm sorry about that, that's gotta suck… hey, want to take some of mine? it might make some more room in my house if you do"

We both laughed, all fears I had before were all gone now.

"Hey Elsa can I ask you something?" his face was bright red

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you're-"

I suddenly see Anna; I freeze up _fuck fuck fuck._

"But really what I'm trying to say is-"

Crap, she's coming towards me, what do I do?

"-do you want to go on a date… like tonight? I-if you can, that is" Kristoff stuttered.

"Sure! Hey I gotta go now, bye!"

"Can I have your number then?" Kristoff asked grinning like an idiot, oh god she was close, so close I could see her freckles.

"Sure, Elsa winters! Bye!"

"Okay... then..." he sounded a bit confused.

I quickly ran away but then stopped after I heard Olaf behind me "El... Elsa!" he panted.

I stopped running now that I was far enough from Anna "oh sorry, Olaf"

"You're straight!" he points to me laughing wheezing a little.

"Huh?"

"You just accepted to go on a date with the freaky donkey looking dude"

"What?" I quickly thought back to what Kristoff had said "_do you want to go on a date..._" my eyes widened only registering now what he actually said, noooooo.

"Ha! You spoke before your brain could think again" he laughed "oh by the way, I gave Anna another note"

"You what?!" _oh no no no_.

"Don't worry, I just wrote she's beautiful and sorry that you're too shy to talk to her; I signed it with your signature Snowflake" he gestures to my left wrist.

"Ok, ok, where did you hide it?" I asked biting my nails.

"Uh... on the counter"

"Olaf..." I warned

"Don't worry, trust me"

"You said that before"

"Ok but this time don't worry, really"

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

**Anna's POV**

Finally it was the end of my shift, and today something amazing happened: a breakthrough with my Snowflake! Olaf, a regular here, came to the cafe to order a bunch of coffees and he handed me a note and whispered "_it's from a friend, not me_" and he left; I followed him, ignoring the several customers in the line waiting for me to serve them. I thought that if I followed him maybe he'd lead me to my Snowflake but when he got outside he ran off super quickly. I saw Kristoff smiling at me like an idiot before he walked off whistling a happy tune. Then I made my way back to work. Still ignoring the customers, I quickly read the note:

_"Hey, I really love your freckles; they really make you look so cute. I'm sorry I'm too shy to speak to you in person, hell, I was even too shy to come in here today! It's just that you're so beautiful… sorry I had to make my friend give you this note, one day I promise I'll speak to you in person"_

Signed by Snowflake. I smiled and kissed the note before going back to work dreamily.

My heart had skipped several beats, it was too amazing. They promised me they'll speak to me one day and oh god they think my freckles are cute and they also know Olaf… that should help, right? Maybe? …yeah, it helps! Now I just need to do some "research" on Olaf and meet my Snowflake!

"Hey Anna!" Kristoff called me while putting on his coat, it was also his end of the shift.

"Yep?" I turned around smiling brightly.

"So I asked that hot girl from the party out"

"And?" I awaited his answer, part of me wanted whoever this stranger girl was to say no to him, but he's my friend.

"She said yes" he grinned at me, he was lucky, extremely lucky.

"That's great!" _good news all around…_I grinned.

"Yeah, I'm taking her out tonight. I gotta go now, talk to you later yeah?"

"Yeah" I grabbed my guitar and left to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ****Elsa's POV**

Like expected Kristoff had added me on facebook and messaged me the time to meet him, six thirty outside the café. I couldn't believe I accepted a date from him, I mean it's not like I'm gonna stand him up, I'm going to go and have a nice fun date and somehow break it to him that I'm not interested.

After stalking the pictures he had of Anna I decided to get dressed, I had to look nice because it was a date after all but then again this date will lead nowhere, so something casual nice? I put on the dress I wore to the party, it was anything but casual, so I decided to change again into another dress of mine I randomly picked out of my wardrobe, this one made me look really well I don't know, it just didn't suit at all; it didn't fit right on me anywhere, why do I even own this dress?! After several more outfit changes I quickly threw on black leggings and a cute button-up with some heels, _perfect_ nice and simple... too simple? I mean I wear this when I go hang out with Olaf and Marshall… I sighed, why was this bothering me so much? I applied my make up lightly and had left my hair loose. I ran a hand through my platinum blonde hair, it was a mystery to why it was so blonde, my mother was a brunette and my father had auburn hair.

I glanced down at my phone; _shit_ it was six twenty and I was going to be late, _god damnit Elsa_.

* * *

I soon arrived at the cafe and met Kristoff. Thankfully I was only three minutes late, better than usual.

"Elsa, you look beautiful!" Kristoff said wide eyed.

"Thank you" I smiled, he was a lovely guy and he wasn't bad looking at all, if I were straight I would most definitely like him "so what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I was thinking cinema and then to the Old Duke of Weselton Pub for a few drinks?"

"That sounds lovely; you know that pub sounds awfully familiar?"

"Oh yeah everyone at the college went there for drinks often"

"I've never been"

"What? But everyone went"

"I studied hard every day; I just didn't have the time"

"Hey I studied hard and I had all the time in the world"

"You got kicked out"

"True, but I did study for the little time i was there"

I giggled "so what movie are we going to see?" I asked as we began to walk to the cinema.

"I wouldn't mind The Amazing Spiderman 2 but I can't see that being your type of movie so…?"

"What?" I laughed cutting him off "I LOVE Spiderman, more than anyone I know! I've got hundreds of the comics" it was true I was a massive Spiderman fan; I began reading the comics the second I learnt to read which was when I was like three.

"Oh really now?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yep, I loved the Spiderman 2099 series"

"The what?" he asked slightly confused.

"Future Spiderman"

"Oh..."

"I had a friend at college whose middle name was Xina, her dad demanded that be her middle name" I laughed "oh and Xina was future Spiderman's ex girlfriend, if you were wondering"

"Oh wow nerd..."

"Who me or her dad?" I winked.

"Both"

This date was going to be real fun, I could tell.

* * *

The movie of course had been delightfully epic.

Kristoff had been telling me stories of the Old Duke of Weselton Pub, how two years ago he and a bunch of friends had gotten extremely drunk and decided it would be a great idea to play a game of darts and how a dark found itself into Kristoff's head, thankfully it hadn't done damage.

"Ow" I winced.

"I have a thick skull" he smiled entering the pub, it was nice, very old fashioned and very quiet.

We found a little place to sit at; Kristoff sat opposite to me "what would you like to drink then? Oh and want any food?" he smiled getting up.

"I'm fine, I'm still stuffed from that hotdog at the cinema and a beer will do please"

"You sure?" I nodded "suit yourself, I'm gonna get myself a 6 oz burger, with fries and onion rings" he licked his lips.

I snorted "you pig, you just had a giant hotdog and ice cream AND a large popcorn, though to be fair I did help you with the popcorn"

He gestured to himself "I'm a growing little boy"

"You're in your twenties"

"Twenty one is still young!" he protested laughing "hey be back soon I just gotta order our stuff, won't be long"

"ok" I smiled at him as he walked off and I got my mobile and switched it on, might as well have a quick game of flappy bird while I waited. I noticed I had two missed calls from Olaf and a text from him as well, it read:

"_Hey tried calling u twice to see how the date was going but ur phone was off so i guess its going better than planned, just please use protection ;)_"

I laughed shaking my head, oh how I wanted to kill him sometimes "_we went to the cinema_" I texted back, within seconds he replied:

"_Oh ok so just making out at the cinema like two horny teenagers then?_"

I giggled and replied back:

"_GAY I'm gay you silly snowman lol_" snowman was Olaf's nickname due to the fact that he was amazing at making snowmen, he was very artistic.

My phone buzzed again "_u won't be saying that on ur wedding day with him, PS I call best man_"

"_whatever, and no way; you're gonna be my maid of honor_" I laughed imagining my wedding day, Olaf in a pretty blue dress, Marshall in one too and me in a gorgeous long ice blue dress and Anna walking down the aisle looking stunning in her white dress that exposed her amazing freckles, her hair is done up in a beautiful bun and her teal eyes shining brightly... I laid back on my chair breathless at the thought "man I'm so creepy obsessed"

"About what?" Kristoff smiled sitting down handing me my beer.

"Uh... flappy bird" I lied.

He chuckled "don't worry, most people are; the game is so evilly addictive"

"Tell me about it" I said, relieved he bought the lie; I took a sip of the bitter drink and settled it down in front of myself.

"Hey what's that?" he asked pointing to my left wrist.

"Oh, this?" I showed him my tattoo of a snowflake "I got this done shortly after my parents died, they loved the winter and snow and what better way to represent it then a snowflake?" I gently stroked it with my other hand "my friend Olaf helped me design it"

"I really like it, I've been meaning to get one to remind me of my real parents, maybe a reindeer, they liked reindeers" he laughed.

"Oh you're adopted?"

"Yeah my parents died when I was real young, I don't remember much of them, lucky for me though close family friends adopted me, so it was easy to adapt to the new life and I still got to see my bestie, Anna"

"How long have you known Anna?"

"Since we were babies, well since I was four and she was a baby" he shrugged.

I couldn't help imagine a baby Anna, so cute with little chubby cheeks and giant eyes, _aww_.

* * *

The night had been wonderful, I had learnt a lot about Kristoff and Anna too, we shared stories of our past and I even suggested the tattoo parlor I went to for him to go to, but he admitted he was a little scared of needles since the incident with the darts.

After we left the pub Kristoff had offered to walk me back to my flat. When we reached the front door I turned around to him and smiled warmly "thank you for this date, it was lovely, best date I've been on so far"

"No problem, I had a great time too" I gave him a little hug, when I pulled away he blushed "c-can I k-kiss you?" he stammered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck "I mean may we, I just mean umm..." I tiptoed on my feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Look Kristoff, you're super sweet and funny and all b-"

"Sorry, I mean yeah sorry for being too forward and junk"

I shook my head "no, its fine, to tell you the truth I were straight I would most definitely kiss you" I bit my lip awaiting his reply, please don't turn out to be a dick please please...

"Oh... OH" he blinked a few times as he registered to what I just said "that's cool" he smiled "question though, if you're a lesbian why did you go on that date with me? I mean it's all cool I'm just curious is all"

"When you asked me out I was slightly distracted by something…" I confessed.

He laughed "explains why you ran off like a lunatic"

"I'm sorry..."

"Its fine don't worry, but hey, can we just be like friends in that case then? Because you're a super rad chick"

"I'd love to be friends" I smiled.

"Awesome" he pulled me into a big hug "talk to you later yeah?" he said smiling walking off.

"Later" I called out before letting myself inside; this was a delightful night indeed, I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kristoff's POV**

Anna and I sat comfortably on her bed, we were waiting for Rapunzel and Eugene to go to the Duke. Anna's room was a mixture of vibrant colours; it was a reflection of her bright and cheery personality.

"May the 4th be with you!" I repeated for the billionth time to Anna.

"What do you mean" she scratched her head "I'm so confused right now".

I chuckled "Okay say it out loud".

"May... the 4th be with you... the 4th be with you..." she repeated slowly, before gasping in realization "is the 4th the force?" she said now grinning triumphantly.

"Yes! Finally she gets it!" I clapped my hands to applaud her.

"Dude you're such a nerd!" she scoffed.

"Well this nerd went on a date with that super hot chick you love"

"Hey! I-" she shouted before clearing her throat "I just met her once, how can I love her?"

"Says the girl who thought she had found the ONE and then packs all her bags to move in with him the day she met him!"

"Shut up we will never speak of that stupid penis ever again" she huffed "how was the date anyway?"

"It was good it was good, we went to the cinema to see Spider-Man and then we went to the Duke"

"Oh fancy" Anna said sarcastically.

"She had fun!" I rolled my eyes continuing with the story "so I walked her home and well it turns out she's gay" I shrugged, I was pretty gutted she turned out to be a lesbian; she was really pretty and funny but oh well at least she'd make an awesome new friend now…

"Oh unlucky dude" Anna patted my back.

"Want me to set you up on a date with her?" I joked.

"Uh" she blushed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "I wouldn't be her type, she's too pretty for me" she bit her lip "and I'm just uh not sure because I'm not well experienced with other girls and I know I'd totally freak out if she tried to kiss me, not because girls kissing girls is weird or anything because it's totally not and I know you and everyone would love me even if I am, but she's just so beautiful and you know I can't think straight with beautiful people" she rambled on.

"Anna, chill its fine" I smiled reassuringly "and she's not too pretty for you".

"Are you drunk?" she laughed, god she was so beautiful when she laughed, and it made her whole face light up.

"Sober, completely and utterly sober"

"But she is, come on dude, she's like a goddess or queen or something! And I'm just me, awkward, ugly, freckly Anna"

I sighed, the only reason she would even think of something so ridiculous was because of her ex boyfriend; he told her that she was ugly and awkward and that her adorable freckles were hideous, I swore to god if I ever saw that prick again he was a dead man.

"No" I said firmly shifting myself on her bed, closer to her "Anna, you're gorgeous!" I blurt out "Hans was just the biggest asshole to ever exist, please forget what he said to you because it's not true" she stared at me wide eyed, I had to tell her, I had to tell her now how I really felt "Anna you're amazing and I-I l-"

Anna's door bell went off; she leaped off her bed and ran downstairs to answer it. There was a squeal, guess Rapunzel was finally here. I sighed probably with relief, not sure. I wanted to tell Anna how I felt and I was so _so _close to but I really didn't want to at the same time.

"Punzie!" Anna cried in joy dragging her brunette friend into the room, one would think they hadn't seen each other in years with the way they clung to each other and screamed in joy every few seconds, but the reality was they hadn't seen each other in two days at the most.

"Hey, where's Eugene?" I asked.

"Oh he's working but he'll meet us at the Duke in a few hours. So Anna what is this big news you wish to share?"

"Ok, so I've told you about my Snowflake, yeah?"

"Yeah you never shut up about him" Rapunzel nodded "so go on"

"Well yesterday, his friend Olaf gave me a note, so by any chance do you know Olaf?"

_Olaf?_

"Yeah I do actually, he was one of the guys that broke into my house during the party, and he was with his brother, I think? Merida works with them at the Southern Isle Newspaper"

"Maybe Snowflake is his brother then!" Anna jumped on her bed a little excitedly.

"Probably, oh what was his name again? Marshmallow... no that's a nickname... marsh..." Rapunzel taps her chin thinking hard.

"Oh wow that's so cute if his nickname is Marshmallow!" Anna gushed.

Rapunzel snapped her fingers "Marshall! That's it that's his name"

"Do you think he could really be my Snowflake?" Anna asked me.

_Snowflake..._

"He could be I have no idea..." I shrugged, something sounds familiar, _Olaf... Marshall... Snowflake... _what could it be...

I jumped up in realization ELSA, of course it made sense now, Elsa's snowflake tattoo, Olaf her best friend, hell she even ran away when Anna was BEHIND ME!

"Kris you ok?" Anna said slightly alarmed.

"Yeah you look as if you've seen a ghost" Rapunzel gently placed a hand on my arm.

"It's ELSA!" I shouted.

"Who?" Anna asked confused.

"The girl I went out with, she's your Snowflake!"

"Wait, what?" Anna's eyes were wide.

Rapunzel giggled "How are you so sure and also you went on a date with a girl? Wow"

"Yes a date, and while on this date she told me how Olaf is her best friend and showed me her snowflake tattoo and thinking about it now I think she ran off when I asked her out because you were behind me Anna"

Anna was thoughtful for a moment. "Elsa is my Snowflake... Elsa is my snowflake... shit... even her name is gorgeous" she said breathlessly.

"Who is this Elsa girl anyway?" Rapunzel asked.

"The girl who lied and said she was your cousin Emily"

"Oh... her?" Rapunzel shook her head and blinked her emerald eyes several times "Anna that girl is stunning... and she went on a date with Kristoff? How!?"

"Because she liked me Punz, ok? She liked me" I laughed.

"Well I'll be damned… so Anna what are you going to do?"

"_Marry her..._" Anna whispered "I-I mean I have no idea".

"Why don't you hang out with her? Kris, message her" Rapunzel grinned.

"Yeah sure just let me-"

Anna interrupted me with a scream "NO! I can't speak to her... I'm too shy to..." she looked nervous.

"Just do it" Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

I nodded; quickly getting my iPhone out, loading Facebook to message Elsa, but Anna quickly snatched my phone out of my hand forcefully and stared down at Elsa's profile.

"OH MY GOD! Her surname is Winters! She's a season just like me!" she screamed in delight "Kristoff tell me everything you know about her"

"Find out about her yourself when I invite her over, so pass it back" I scoffed.

She smiled at me evilly holding my phone now high in the air "we all know I'm too shy to speak to her right now so tell me everything you know or the phone gets it"

"Hey not cool!" I tried to grab it back from her but she danced away "Fine!" I huffed "her parents died when she was 18, they loved the winter so she got a snowflake tattoo to remember them by, she writes for Southern Isle Newspaper, the life opinions section and uh she loves Spider-Man like she owns like a gazillion comics of it"

"_She_ writes the life opinions?!"

"Co-writes, I think"

"Oh my god I love that column, and she's a freaking nerd?"

Anna screamed again and does a little dance, dropping my phone to the ground in the process. She covered her mouth with her hands "I am so sorry" she said quietly.

I picked up my now smashed phone "I just got it the other day" I sniffed.

"I-I'll get you a new one, I'm just so sorry, I promise I'll get you a new one" she bit her lip, Anna was a woman of her word, she would replace it and probably get me something extra to show how truly sorry she was.

"And you wonder why your parents won't let you get your own iPhone" Rapunzel laughs, before looking down at her own phone that just buzzed "come on lets go to the Duke, Eugene just left work".

* * *

Eugene strolled into the pub towards us, pointing at Anna "heard there was some news on your stalker" he joked, taking a seat next to his girlfriend Rapunzel, giving her a quick peck on the lips, those two had been going steady since they were thirteen.

"Elsa is no stalker" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Oh so stalker has a name"

"I've broken one iPhone today don't let me make it two" she threats.

Eugene laughs and puts his hands up in surrender " fine" he quickly turns to me and whispers "unlucky mate" he then returns his gaze to Anna "so she's called Elsa?"

"Yep and guess what? She was the girl who said she was Emily" Rapunzel joined in.

Eugene blinked "ok... so she's an actual stalker?"

"She's not!" Anna defended "she's my Snowflake!" she bit her lip "and I'm going to speak to her, fuck it she may be stunning and and just like wow and I'm terrified of her due to that but god damnit she's my _Snowflake_!" she stood up and pointed to me demanding in an authoritative voice "invite Elsa to the pub, now, right now!"

I sigh, taking my phone out of my pocket and placing it on the table in front of her.

"Oh yeah... shit sorry" she sits back down.


End file.
